


Always

by astraldylan



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Saints of Imperfection, Established Relationship, F/F, Please read this anyway, but its almost 1am, i just got some spontaneous motivation to write, literally just a slightly rewritten scene, so im gonna write, this could be better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraldylan/pseuds/astraldylan
Summary: While they may not have had all the time in the world, but Michael would’ve been damned if she didn’t make good use of the time they did have.





	Always

Michael tightened her grip on her phaser as she and Paul walked closer to weapons storage. So much of her wanted to run towards section 14 after Tilly, but she kept herself from doing so. She had no idea what condition Tilly was in, or if the mycelial network had harmed her in some way. May could be holding her hostage and would harm her if Michael ran in, guns blazing in any manner. Scratch any notion of that. This was all under the assumption that the signal Michael was tracking really was Tilly, and not some manifestation or illusion the network had conjured. It wasn’t a possibility Michael wanted to consider, but she still had to keep it in mind. 

“Whatever you are, I’m holding a type-three phaser rifle. It is more powerful and generally larger than the type-one or type-two. Which is I guess why they call it a type three.”

Tilly’s voice made Michael’s heart leap in her chest. She wanted nothing more than for that voice to truly belong to her best friend, but she also didn’t want to hold onto any sort of false hope.

“Tilly?” Michael called. 

“Tilly,” she repeated as Tilly came into view. 

“Michael?”

“Is that May?” Paul commented as May ducked slightly towards Tilly.

“Tilly, get down.” Michael turned her phaser toward May. 

Tilly lowered her weapon. In a way that seemed almost instinctual, she threw out her hand to protect May. “No, it’s not what you think. She needs our help.” 

Michael slowly lowered her phaser. If she were the praying type, she would’ve been praying right then and there that this was real. The alternative of coming within a few feet of Tilly, only for her hope to be shattered in the same moment she reached her, was too painful to imagine.

“Are you…?”

“It’s me. It’s me.” Tilly walks towards Michael, closing the few feet of distance between them.

Michael had never felt more relieved in her entire life.

“I’m okay. I’m fine.” Tilly pulls Michael into a hug. “Thank you for coming to get me.”

Michael pulls Tilly in as close as she possibly can and grips her tightly. Tilly reciprocates and Michael buries her face into Tilly’s shoulder for a moment. She pulls back and cups Tilly’s face in her hands.

“Always.”

Her mind was racing, reminding her of the time they have left to get the ship out of the network, reminding her that every second was key. She ignored it. While they may not have had all the time in the world, but Michael would’ve been damned if she didn’t make good use of the time they did have. Leaning forward again, she pulled Tilly into a tender kiss. It felt as though there was nothing else other than the two of them. No network, no immediate danger. Just them. That didn’t last for long, of course. 

“We have less than an hour before Discovery’s irreparably compromised; we need to go.”

Tilly nodded, took Michael’s hand, and softly said, “I love you.”

Michael smiled and squeezed her hand. Now it was time to focus on the problem at hand, together. It was at that moment that it truly hit her that no matter what happened, she and Tilly would always have each other.

“I love you too.”


End file.
